Algo nuestro
by Celty.lux
Summary: El deseo de allen era tener un hijo, pero que pasa cuando tu deseo viene con la complicación de un hombre desconocido a legando que es suyo?
1. Capitulo uno

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personas de D gray man son de Hoshino Katsura.

**Pareja:** Kanda-Allen

**Contiene:** Ooc , Mpreg y UA.

**Este fics está basado en la novela del mismo nombre.**

**Capitulo Uno**

—Es demasiado tarde, Yuu.

— ¿Qué quieres decir conejo? —chilló al auricular.

Su voz era tensa. Los abogados tienen la costumbre de dar los detalles con cuentagotas, sobre todo a los amigos.

—El proceso comenzó hace seis meses.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás diciéndome que hay un doncel al que nunca he visto y que va por ahí con un hijo mío en sus entrañas?

—En resumidas cuentas, sí.

Yuu kanda se protegió los ojos del sol cegador que entraba por la ventana de su oficina, se masajeó las sienes anticipando una jaqueca. Aquello era cosa de Alma, lo sabía.

—¡Dios! Si Alma no estuviera muerta, la mataría.

—¡Oh, pero aún falta lo mejor!

Kanda cerró los ojos mientras trataba de dominarse.

—Suéltalo.

—El cree que sólo eres un donante de semen —dijo, provocando que Kanda sintiera un retortijón en su abdomen, mientras un sabor amargo bajaba desde su garganta hasta la punta del estomago —.además que no está dispuesto a que te acerques al niño, ni siquiera para decirte la hora que es.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Colgó el teléfono, sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Buscó el sillón más próximo y puso la cabeza entre sus manos.

«Un donante de semen». Estupendo. Como si su matrimonio ya de por sí no hubiera sido la broma del siglo, ahora sentía que Alma estaba cinchándole desde la tumba. Kanda no lamentaba su pérdida. Lo había sentido meses antes, durante un breve periodo después del accidente, con el poco cariño que le quedaba por ella. Ahora sólo sentía rabia y resquemor. Se habría aprovechado de su trabajo en la clínica de fertilización para vengarse de él. Alma tenía acceso y bien sabía Dios que tenía la motivación, pero con aquello se había superado a sí misma. Era repugnante, siempre había sido lo mismo con la cuestión de los hijos.

Él quería tenerlos, pero ella no podía. En su momento a él no le importó. Su única intención era convertirse en padre de quien fuera. Quería sentir la dulce energía que proporcionan los niños, su fascinación ante el descubrimiento del mundo, quería amarles y sentirse amado.

Ahogando sus sueños secretos de tener un hijo propio, había convencido a Alma de que iniciaran los trámites de la adopción, una espera de siete años para conseguir un recién nacido. Pero fue Alma, como gerente de la clínica, quien había sugerido la posibilidad de contratar una madre o doncel de alquiler.

A Kanda no le había gustado la idea de que un o una desconocida concibiera a su hijo mediante la inseminación artificial.

El mero enunciado parecía aséptico e impersonal. No le cabía en la cabeza que una mujer o doncel soportara el embarazo y el parto sólo para acabar renunciando a los derechos sobre el niño. Sin embargo, Alma le convenció de que era una opción razonable con el argumento de que al menos llevaría su sangre.

«Te dejaste convencer», le acusó su conciencia. Su deseo de tener un hijo era muy grande, pero, con todo, se había resistido. Recordaba la humillación de encontrarse en una diminuta habitación esterilizada con el frasco de muestras en la mano, el sofá de cuero y el montón de cintas de vídeo. Había obligado a Alma a acompañarle. Ahora recordaba que ella se mostró más que dispuesta a cooperar.

Dos semanas después su mundo se derrumbó. O, por lo menos, lo que él había creído su matrimonio. ¡Demonios! Sabía que se había terminado antes de eso. Lo mismo que sabía que tener hijos era mal motivo para evitar la separación. Sin embargo, sintió que le habían estafado algo precioso e inestimable cuando, un día que llevó el coche de Alma al taller, descubrió las píldoras anticonceptivas en la guantera. Alma no era estéril, sólo que jamás había estado dispuesta a tener niños. No quería que su carrera o su figura se vieran afectadas. Que los fabricaran las máquinas de tener niños, había dicho sin saber que él escuchaba sus amargos comentarios desde el pasillo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su despacho... ¡Oh! ¡Cómo trató de ofrecer una explicación balbuciente! Pero, en aquel momento, Kanda la había visto como verdaderamente era, una mujer egoísta, sin corazón, un ejemplo execrable para su futuro papel de madre. Kanda le dijo que anulara su ficha, su matrimonio y su donación.

Obviamente Alma no le había hecho caso. Kanda sabía que estaba amargada, ¿pero esto? ¿Llegar hasta el extremo de manipular los archivos y las muestras? ¿Por qué?

Por un niño. Por el niño de Kanda. Una sensación cálida e increíble se extendió por su pecho, filtrándose hasta las extremidades. Kanda se acomodó en el sillón de cuero para saborear la sensación porque sabía que no duraría, que no podía durar. Se preguntó si Alma habría permitido deliberadamente que el semen, que había de ser para la madre o doncel de alquiler, llegara a una persona, ajena a sus maquinaciones, creía que sólo se trataba de elegir genes y cromosomas en un banco de esperma. ¿Estaba tan amargada que se había preocupado por crear el niño que él anhelaba sólo para privarle de él? Le disgustaba pensar que alguien podía ser tan miserable.

Miró el bloc más de cerca y leyó el nombre. Ni siquiera se trataba de una de las posibles madres o doncel de alquiler con las que se había entrevistado.

Allen Walker. Quería tener un hijo, pero no deseaba un padre.

«Bien, señor Walker. Vas a tenernos a los dos». Y a él no podría tirarlo por el desagüe como al resto de los donantes.

Allen contestó el teléfono y rezó por haber entendido mal.

—Esto no puede estar sucediendo, dime que no es verdad.

—Lo es, hermanito. Y ahora tranquilízate.

—Estoy tranquilo.

—Sí, claro!

—Neah, por favor.

—Como tu abogado, te aconsejo que te veas con él.

—Ni hablar.

Allen sacó un pañuelo de una pequeña caja adornada en encaje y se secó los ojos.

—Allen, escucha —comento en un tono calmado que siempre lo relajaba. Cualquiera habría pensado que Neah era el hermano mayor—. No es ningún ogro.

— ¿Es que lo conoces? —preguntó, pensando de inmediato en una maldición que incluía verrugas y calvicie.

—No, sólo a su abogado.

—Los abogados os comportáis como una manada de lobos, de modo que eso no cuenta.

—Tiene sus derechos —le recordó Neah con su voz algo tensa.

—No, no los tiene. Este niño es mío y sólo mío, por eso me aseguré al seleccionar el semen de un banco de esperma. Si hubiera querido un padre, habría seguido el procedimiento habitual.

—Y elegiste éste. ¿Por qué?

—Eso no importa ahora. Ha sido un fallo de la clínica, que se les demande a ellos.

—No va a demandar a nadie. Sólo quiere ser parte de la vida del niño.

Una oleada de pánico invadió a Allen.

—No, ¿me oyes, Neah? Nunca lo permitiré

—Allen, siéntate por favor

Allen dejó caer su cuerpo sobre un montón de cojines, acurrucándose en la suavidad de estos.

—La mayoría de hombres se asustan como conejos cuando se habla de embarazos y de niños.

Como su ex, pensó Allen mientras se echaba la coleta sobre el hombro con un gesto airado.

—Quizá sólo quiera ofrecerte apoyo económico —añadió Neah.

Allen hizo una mueca y luego echó un vistazo a su pequeño piso sonriendo con amargura mezclada de ironía.

—No lo necesito.

—Lo sé, pero dale la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Si no, esto puede ponerse desagradable para ti y el bebe.

Allen se dio cuenta de que intervendría un juez y los medios de comunicación, su hijo tendría un mote como el de Baby M.

—Vale, vale. Lo haré, -aunque protesto un poco al final decidió ceder un poco -Una entrevista, nada más.

—Mañana a las nueve en mi oficina.- Allen frunció suavemente el ceño.

— ¿Tan seguro estabas de que iba a aceptar?

—Me pagas para que sepa lo que necesitas antes de que tú mismo te des cuenta.

—Haber vivido veinte años juntos también ayuda, ¿eh?

Neah se despidió sonriendo, Allen dejó el móvil y se arrellanó en los cojines con los brazos abiertos. Se quitó las sandalias, contempló el techo y dejo sus brazos en su vientre acariciándolo un poco.

El niño se movió en un movimiento ondeante y lento. Allen sintió cada onda, sonrió y cobró fuerzas. No iba a permitir que ese «individuo», esa entidad a la que se negaba a poner cara, lo convenciera. Este niño era suyo, era especial, súper querido y súper deseado, porque cuando era joven y estaba de novio con Narein, había tenido su oportunidad y la había perdido.

Su ex nunca quiso ser padre, jamás, y, aunque sí decía a menudo que Allen era todo lo que él necesitaba, el eligió no creerle. El desengaño y la dura realidad lo golpearon cuando la prueba de embarazo dio positivo y Narein le ofreció dos alternativas, aborto o separación.

El enfrentamiento había acabado con la relación y sólo ahora se daba cuenta de que su propia ingenuidad había permitido que sucediera. El atolondramiento de la juventud, pensaba. Pero sufrir un aborto en mitad de un rompimiento le había dejado completamente devastado, sus ojos escocieron mientras sentía las lágrimas punzando por salir de ese par de joyas plateadas.

Se acarició el vientre, tomó aire en bocanadas tranquilizándose poco a poco. Se enfurecía con sólo de pensar en cómo Narein había vuelto corriendo a su lado nada más enterarse de la noticia. En aquel entonces, había sacado energías de su rabia, concentrándose en su carrera y en alcanzar la independencia económica que le permitiera tener un hijo sin necesidad de soportar un padre.

Y casi había esperado demasiado. Pero ahora se encontraba exactamente donde quería, dispuesto a combatir a aquel enemigo sin rostro por todos los medios antes que ceder a las demandas arrogantes del «donante» y sus pretensiones de formar parte de la vida de su hijo.

—Ya verás cómo no pasa nada —susurro al niño que llevaba en el vientre.

Ese tal Yuu kanda no sabía lo que se le venía encima al pensar siquiera en enfrentarse a un doncel protegiendo a su hijo.


	2. Capitulo dos

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personas de D gray man son de Hoshino Katsura.

**Pareja**: Kanda-Allen

**Contiene:** Ooc , Mpreg y UA.

**Este fics está basado en la novela del mismo nombre.**

**Notas de Autor:**

**Gracias por los reviews recibidos~ Me motivan a seguir escribiendo**

**Capítulo Dos**

Kanda estaba junto a la ventana de la oficina, de espaldas estaba Lavi Bookman su abogado, miraba a través del cristal el tráfico terrible que se asociaba a esa hora en las calles.

Hacía mucho frío en la sala de conferencias, casi hasta el punto de que podía ver su vaho, sintiéndose un poco desesperado consultó por tercera vez su reloj.

—Se retrasa.

—Allen siempre se retrasa —dijo una voz suave.

Kanda se dio la vuelta y vio que un joven entraba en la sala, saludó a Lavi educadamente, dejo unos portafolios sobre la larga mesa.

— ¿Y usted lo tolera?

El joven buscó su mirada y Kanda vio al tiburón que había bajo el abogado impecablemente vestido.

—Los hermanos tienen tendencia a tolerarse muchas cosas.

Hermanos, absolutamente estupendo nada como que una familia uniera sus fuerzas contra él.

—Soy Neah Walker.

Kanda le contempló detenidamente, el parecía esperarlo y lo aceptó con una extraña sonrisa, era severo en apariencia, un profesional enfundado en un traje elegante con su cabello castaño, recogido en una coleta baja.

Todo en el señor Neah hablaba de la dureza que él veía. Pero para él, todos los abogados eran unos tiburones, y eso incluía a Neah. ¡Maldición! ¿Era eso lo que le esperaba? ¿Un doncel tan incapaz de sustraerse a las exigencias de su carrera como para recurrir a un banco de semen en vez de tomarse su tiempo para mantener una relación? El estómago se le cerró.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, sus manos unidas en la espalda. Se balanceó sobre sus talones e hizo una mueca cuando se escucho el típico sonido de un teléfono. Miró por encima de su hombro a tiempo para ver como el abogado abría la solapa de un móvil, hablaba en voz baja, desconectarlo y guardarlo en el portafolio.

—Ya sube.

Llamaron a la puerta y Kanda se dio la vuelta mientras el secretario abría la pesada hoja de madera y luego se hacía a un lado. Kanda alzó mucho las cejas cuando un doncel desmesuradamente embarazado entró con paso elegante en la gélida sala. Las imágenes que se había formado quedaron destrozadas de inmediato cuando el pareció flotar hasta su hermano y abrazarlo. Allen Walker era la feminidad en su máxima expresión. Y Kanda se vio perdido. ¿Cómo iba a luchar contra aquella etérea imagen de maternidad?

Allen sonrió, pero él sólo lo vio a medias, estaba de perfil mientras el hermano le presentaba a su abogado. Lavi le sonrió con naturalidad y lo invitó a sentarse, cosa que él hizo resguardándose tras el pequeño bolso acomodo en su regazo, ambos asintieron en mutua compresión, mientras su abogado ordenó sus papeles y se dirigió a Lavi.

—El señor Allen quiere saber los derechos a los que se considera acreedor su cliente.

—Yo no creo nada, estoy seguro —dijo Kanda.

Allen lo miró breve, ferozmente y por un instante, Kanda se vio abrumado por aquellos ojos Plateados.

—El señor Allen es de la opinión de que se trata de un problema de la clínica. Ignorando el consejo de Lavi de que le dejara a él la negociación, Kanda siguió adelante.

—Es «nuestro» problema, porque se trata de nuestro» hijo ¿Acaso no tiene voz el joven Walker? —rezongó.

Allen ladeó la cabeza para contemplarle.

—La verdad es que la tengo, aunque no tan chillona como la suya.

Kanda se le quedó mirando y una sonrisa surco en su rostro, Allen se sobresaltó, sus mejillas se ruborizaron al instante de verla.

—Naturalmente, su cliente estará de acuerdo en que ésta es una situación poco habitual — comento Lavi— Nos gustaría saber cómo se descubrió el error, los abogados intercambiaron sus documentos de trabajo.

—Los técnicos del laboratorio estaban actualizando los registros, comprobando los números de identificación de los donantes, para asegurarse de que ninguna muestra fuera utilizada más de una vez, el donante... —Neah se aclaró la garganta y Kanda sintió que la piel se le ponía tirante—... El semen del señor Kanda no estaba correctamente listado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo supieron que se trataba de él? —Preguntó Lavi—. Sólo era un número en un registro, ¿no?

Neah intercambió una mirada con Allen, que asintió.

—Cuando se planteó la cuestión, el joven Allen Walker se hizo una amniocentesis para estar seguro que se hubiera enfrentado al riesgo y al dolor que eso suponía- informo a Kanda más de lo que debería de saber. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, contempló a ambos hermanos y se dirigió al embarazado.

— ¿Con qué resultado? —dijo reteniendo el aire de sus pulmones.

Allen sabía que era él quien debía responder. Levantó la vista de su regazo, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas y dejó que el resentimiento aflorara en su voz.

—Se trataba de su donación, señor Kanda.

Entonces, Kanda dejó escapar el aire contenido. Había habido solo una sombra, de la tenue esperanza de que se tratara de un error en los registros. Pero aquel sentimiento cálido volvió a apoderarse de él, se extendió por sus manos y envolvió su corazón.

Era papá.

Se acomodó en su silla, sintiéndose condenadamente a gusto. Confiaba en que se le notara, que aquel doncel se diera cuenta de que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ningún derecho sobre su hijo sin una lucha encarnizada.

Pero Allen lo supo por su expresión, y apartó la mirada de repente. « ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho?». Acababa de reconocerle, de aceptar que tenía derechos paternos. Pero se dijo que no, que sólo era un donante, una probeta de líquido descongelado, nada más y no permitiría flaquear sus fuerzas en este momento.

—El problema estriba en cómo su esperma fue siquiera registrado —argumento dando una estocada al argumento anterior—Tal como yo lo entiendo, usted y su esposa...

Allen se horrorizó de inmediato y Kanda lo interrumpió.

—Ex esposa. Mi difunta ex esposa —exclamó amargamente, sintiendo por un momento la furia en su interior.

—Lo siento, señor Kanda —dijeron los dos.

Pero Kanda sólo tenía ojos para Allen, contemplaba ardientemente su piel clara hasta que él lo miró, Kanda sintió que sonreía apenas, lo que hizo que él se preguntara qué podría estar maquinando.

—Ustedes iban a utilizar una madre de alquiler -añadió Neah, Lavi asintió rápidamente antes de que dijera alguna estupidez.

-Pues bien, aunque el semen del señor Kanda debió ser destruido al término de su matrimonio, mi cliente figuraba como madre de alquiler- Allen miró abruptamente a su hermano.

— ¡Eso es imposible!

— ¿De verdad? —dijo Kanda.

—Sí —dijo él, enfrentándose—. Jamás habría tenido un hijo para entregárselo a otra persona, por nada del mundo —elevo la voz conteniéndose un poco de golpear al sujeto enfrente de el — El doctor Komui sabe perfectamente por todo lo que he pasado.

Kanda sintió que se le paraba el corazón. ¿Habría algún problema con el embarazo? Aunque quería, necesitaba saberlo, no creía que fuera a decírselo si se lo preguntaba.

—Nunca le entregaré a mi niño —afirmó, con los ojos relampagueantes de una determinación que hacía mucho no veía, como si fueran los ojos de un animal salvaje protegiendo a sus cachorros.

—Nuestro niño —respondió él.

—No, Mío, el donante renuncia por escrito a sus derechos cuando entrega su esperma al banco. Esa es la razón de que lo escogiera.

—No le gustan los hombres, ¿verdad?

Con la cara de estupefacción de Allen, Kanda obtuvo su respuesta.

—Eso no es pertinente.

—Eso no viene al caso —dijeron los dos ahogados a la vez.

Ambos lanzaron a sus clientes una mirada imperiosa de reproche. Allen y Kanda se sentaron rígidos, su furia parecía crepitar por encima de la mesa.

—Los dos tienen derechos. No solucionarán nada demandando a la clínica —explico Neah.

—Yo no quiero empezar con pleitos — aclaro Kanda.

—Entonces, podemos negociar derechos de visita para cuando nazca el niño.

Kanda clavó los ojos en el abogado.

—Ni hablar. No pienso «visitar» a mi propio hijo. Quiero tenerlo.

Un pánico absoluto e innegable lanzó a Allen hacia delante, haciéndolo aferrarse con ambas manos al borde de la mesa.

—Sea el padre o no, no le quiero a usted en mi vida, señor Kanda. La posesión es noventa por ciento de la ley. Hasta que el niño nazca, usted carece de derechos.

—Tengo los mismos que cualquier padre.

—Entonces, lárguese y vaya a ser el padre de cualquier otro. Nosotros no le queremos.

Neah se levantó y obligó a su hermano a sentarse, mientras lanzaba una mirada furibunda a Kanda.

— ¡No es bueno enfadarlo! —le reprochó.

—Por favor, Neah! ¡Seamos serios! —Murmuró Allen— Estoy embarazado, no inválido.

—Hay que utilizar todas las armas a nuestro alcance —susurró su hermano.

—Me parece que será el tribunal quien tenga que decidirlo —intervino Lavi.

— ¡No! —exclamaron ambos padres a la vez.

Neah y Lavi se miraron y luego contemplaron a sus clientes. Los abogados aproximaron las cabezas y consultaron en voz baja. Kanda miró a Allen. Echaba chispas y eso le gustaba.

Aunque iba a luchar contra él con todas sus fuerzas, a Kanda le gustaba. Sólo protegía a su hijo, al hijo de los dos.

Pero él también estaba decidido a conseguir lo que quería. Se fijó como sus dedos trazaban diminutos círculos sobre el vientre como si a partir de eso encontrara algún tipo de paz inexistente.

De pronto, se encontró preguntándose cómo sería sentir aquellos dedos sobre su piel.

¡Maldición! ¿De dónde había sacado aquella idea?

A un así lo siguió observando, el ligero tremor de su respiración, el modo en que el aire acondicionado agitaba la tela del vestido. Era un joven radiante de verdad y Kanda se preguntó, como hubiera hecho cualquier hombre normal, cómo sería de no llevar a su hijo en las entrañas.

— ¿Quiere comer conmigo, Joven Walker?

El parpadeó asombrado y entonces entornó sus ojos plateados.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿No cree que sería mejor para nosotros tres... —dijo con un gesto hacia su vientre—.., que llegáramos a un alto el fuego amistoso?

Indeciso, Allen lo miró con detenimiento. Un hombre de rasgos duros, de cabellos negros, largo y elegante, los ojos azules penetrantes como dos obsidianas. Además del traje oscuro, se fijó en las arrugas en torno a aquellos profundos ojos, con algunas arrugas que le hablaban del buen hombre que era, a pesar de lo gruñón y hosco que parecía y llegaba a ser.

—De acuerdo —soltó con arrogancia— Un acuerdo de alto el fuego, al menos prometo no tirarle la comida a la cara.

Kanda sonrió únicamente con las comisuras, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y contempló el suelo para ocultar su sonrisa. Sin embargo, lo único que vio Allen fue la tirantez de la tela contra los músculos. Era demasiado sexy para su propio bien e imaginó que él lo sabía.

—Nos veremos a las doce en el Golden...

—Arches? —le interrumpió él.

—No, en el Golden Dragón, me apetece visitarlo

Kanda contempló aquel maravilloso vientre redondo y luego su cara.

— ¿Antojos, joven Walker?

—No, hambre. Sígame la corriente, estoy embarazado.

Entonces se levantó, besó a su hermano en la mejilla y saludó con un gesto de la cabeza al abogado antes de salir. Kanda miró a Neah, que sonreía a Lavi, que hacía lo propio, para

Acabar con los ojos sobre una silla vacía. Salió disparado hacia la puerta mientras los abogados se dejaban caer en sus asientos.

—Tengo la impresión de haber engañado a mi cliente —dijo Lavi con un tono de diversión tras su falsa mascara de preocupación.

—Yo también.

—No hemos hecho nada.

Neah le lanzó una tímida mirada

—Oh! Yo creo que sí.

Kanda lo alcanzó en el ascensor, apretó el botón de llamada y le sonrió.

—He dicho que a mediodía.

— ¿Adónde va?

—Vuelvo a mi trabajo, aunque no sea asunto suyo.

— ¿Es que trabaja?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Se creía que soy rico? ¿Qué puedo tener un niño cada vez que me apetece?

Kanda sacudió la cabeza, embutió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, arruinando el corte del traje.

—No sé qué pensar.

—Perfecto.

Kanda apretó los labios.

—Trate de no disparar a quien lleva una bandera blanca —dijo entre dientes.

Allen suspiró.

—Mire, señor Kanda...

—Solo Kanda.

—Señor Kanda —recalcó el— Puede que haya contribuido a unas reservas genéticas, pero eso es todo.

— ¿Va a echarme en cara el hecho de que yo no pueda parir?

—Claro que no, pero no tenemos nada que decirnos y prefiero que las cosas sigan así, la comida es sólo un compromiso.

—Quiere decir que es una concesión al execrable padre, ¿no?

¡Señor! Sonaba tan despiadado y repelente cuando él lo decía con aquellas palabras.

—No significo nada para usted, ¿no es cierto? —Añadió Kanda—. Le importa un pimiento que me pase los próximos diez años pleiteando por mis derechos, ¿eh?

La campanilla del ascensor sonó antes de que se abrieran las puertas. Allen entró mientras y Kanda se quedó quieto mientras él le miraba y apretaba el botón del vestíbulo. Aquel instante le bastó para olvidar la expresión dolida de Kanda y recobrar su determinación. No quería ofrecerle apoyo monetario simplemente, como Neah pensaba, Yuu Kanda deseaba quedarse con su niño y planeaba hacerle la vida imposible.

—Olvídeme, señor Kanda. Lo último que deseo es tenerle en la vida de mi bebé, y por supuesto en la mía.

Las puertas se cerraron y Kanda se aflojó la corbata de un tirón. Entonces se pasó la mano por el pelo. "Ni en la del niño ni en la tuya", pensó furioso.

Allen le vio desde lejos e hizo acopio de coraje. Kanda se había puesto una ropa más casual, todavía recordaba que no había dejado de tironearse la corbata aquella misma mañana.

Debatió que bien no llevaba un traje muy a menudo, o no le gustaban. Él le vio en el momento en que él miraba hacia la calle. La terraza del café era un buen sitio, abierto y concurrido.

No discutirían allí, sin embargo tuvo la impresión de que él parecía sentirse solo, como si estuviera olvidado, aunque estaba relajado en su silla con un brazo sobre el respaldo.

Las mujeres desfilaban ante él con la esperanza, a Allen no le cupo duda, de llamar su atención. Pero el ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlas mientras mantenía una expresión tan distante que Allen experimentó una punzada de compasión.

Estaba divorciado, su esposa había muerto y ahora vivía solo. Eso era todo lo que Neah había podido averiguar con tan poco tiempo, desde luego también que era propietario de una empresa de construcción.

Allen se masajeó el puente de la nariz para despejar el dolor de cabeza que lo amenazaba y cuadró los hombros. Hizo una seña al camarero que lo condujo a la mesa, como si presintiera su presencia, Kanda giró la cabeza y se puso en pie de un salto para ayudarla a sentarse. Allen se dejó caer en la silla agradecido y se quitó los zapatos. Embarazo y pies felices eran dos conceptos enemistados.

Olía a canela, olfateo Kanda mientras volvía a su asiento, hicieron su pedido. Cuando el camarero se marchó, Kanda centró su atención en el joven que tenía enfrente.

Le había colocado la silla a una distancia segura, presintiendo que él no querría estar demasiado cerca, no quería asustarlo. Había demasiado en juego, Allen podía desaparecer con su hijo aún no nacido y Kanda volvería a encontrarse solo.

— ¿Va a quedarse mirándome así o qué?

Llevaba el mismo vestido que por la mañana. Kanda se alegraba de que no se hubiera cambiado.

— ¿Dónde trabajas, Allen?

El sopesó la opción de no decir nada, con alguien como Lavi Bookman como abogado, a esas alturas era probable que Kanda estuviera enterado hasta el color de su cuarto de baño.

—Tengo una tienda a cuatro manzanas de aquí, «señor Kanda» —insistió el, con la esperanza de que Kanda pillara la indirecta. Y Kanda la pilló, aunque también la ignoró por completo.

—Deja que adivine, ¿una tienda de ropa?

—No, un bazar. Mana's Attic.

Kanda frunció el ceño.

—Diseño y confecciono ropa de época, victoriana, Gatsby —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia su propio vestido— Junto con los complementos adecuados.

Kanda se dio cuenta de que también trabajaba con sus manos y se fijó en los dedos, esmeradamente cuidados, en el encaje delicado. Se descubrió deseando haberlo visto antes del embarazo, incluso después, sin el voluminoso vientre, la verdad era que deseaba verlo sin nada en absoluto.

Allen sintió su mirada, vio que se oscurecía y se hacía más profunda, provocando un calor poco habitual en su cuerpo, ya cálido de por sí. Lo achacó a un golpe de calor. El camarero les sirvió los platos. Allen, todavía atrapado en la mirada de Kanda, no se dio cuenta de que había llegado la comida hasta que estuvo a punto de echársela encima.

— ¿Quién te hizo daño?

Sus palabras eran suaves, como una caricia tibia. A él no le gustó. Para nada en absoluto.

— ¿Cómo dice?

— ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño como para que no quieras compartir tu vida con otro hombre?

Una mentira hubiera ido bien en aquel momento, pero Allen no pudo obligarse a decirla.

—No es que no quiera, más bien me parece... innecesario. Me va bien solo, con alguna cita de vez en cuando.

— ¿Por qué no te acostaste con algún pobre desgraciado para desaparecer después? Habrías tenido justo lo que querías y evitando todo este embrollo.

—No —respondió con su voz un poco tensa— No iba a arriesgarme a contraer una enfermedad ni nada por el estilo. ¿Qué tendría que haber hecho? Oye, discúlpame —dijo el, agitando en el aire los palillos— ¿Te importaría someterte a un análisis para comprobar que no sufres enfermedades y yo pueda quedarme embarazado? Pero tienes que darte prisa porque

Estoy ovulando. No podría haberlo hecho, al menos no sin que él estuviera al tanto de mis planes.

Y Kanda sonrió traviesamente.

— ¿Pero sí podías conmigo?

Allen dejó los palillos y se masajeó las sienes.

—Es distinto, cuando me metí en esto, me aseguraron que el donante nunca lo sabría. Los donantes renuncian a sus derechos por escrito.

—A no ser que los niños quieran encontrarlos. Allen se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué ibas a decirle a mi hijo cuando preguntara por su padre?

De nuevo, sus hombros se movieron inquietos mientras jugueteaba con la comida.

—Pensaba decidirlo cuando llegara el momento, si él era lo bastante maduro como para entenderlo, le habría dicho la verdad.

De pronto él se echó hacia delante, analizando el aire, al momento mismo. Estaba tan cerca que él podía ver las motas negras de sus ojos.

— ¿La verdad? ¿Que lo habían concebido en un laboratorio y no en una cama? ¿Que su padre era un tipo al que nunca podría conocer?

El tono de Kanda era íntimo, aterciopelado y Allen tragó saliva nerviosamente.

—Es inevitable.

—Desde luego que no.

— ¿Y cómo supone usted?

Una ola de entendimiento llego hasta Allen y abrió mucho los ojos y le miró fijamente a la cara. Sacudió la cabeza con una expresión asustada.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡No lo diga!

—Cásate conmigo.

Allen estuvo de pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lanzó su servilleta sobre la mesa, un sonrojo en sus facciones con un mohín de disgusto asomaba su enojo hacia el hombre que enfrente de él.

—Eso nunca arregla nada y esto menos- Kanda se removió de su asiento para terminar levantándose.

—Allen, cálmate.

—Estoy calmado, dije que comeríamos, que hablaríamos, no que admitiría una maldita proposición de matrimonio que no es de fiar.

Se alejó de la mesa airado, dando las zancadas más largas que podía y, de repente, se paró en seco se quedó mirando sus pies descalzos. Kanda se dio cuenta de cómo se hundían sus hombros antes de dar la vuelta. Cuando el volvió a sentarse, Kanda contuvo una sonrisa socarrona mientras se calzaba y recogía su bolso. Lo sujetó del brazo y sintió conocido cosquilleo invadía su cuerpo.

—Allen espera, habla conmigo.

—No —dijo librándose de un tirón— Esta conversación...

Allen jadeó de repente se aferro a su hombro mientras sujetaba el vientre con la otra mano. Kanda se crispó, su mirada desesperada iba del rostro de Allen a su vientre. Al instante se dio cuenta de que no sufría dolor, sino que el niño se movía como un salvaje en sus entrañas.

Sin pensarlo, lo sentó en su regazo y cubrió con sus manos aquella protuberancia y movimientos que surcaban el vientre redondo.

Allen pensó que su audacia era insufrible, trató de levantarse, pero él se lo impidió. Entonces se quedó inmóvil contemplando su expresión, de arrobo, de felicidad. Kanda era feliz hasta el delirio, él podía sentir como una fragancia penetraba su nariz, era dulce como si fuera una brisa casi tangible.

—Kanda —susurró.

Kanda levantó los ojos, Allen estuvo a punto de rompérsele el corazón. Sus ojos oscuros, hechiceros, capaces de atravesarlo, estaban húmedos y eran tiernos, tan increíblemente vulnerables que pensó que iba a ahogarse en ellos.

Parecía desamparado mientras le acariciaba el vientre, siguiendo los movimientos de la vida que alentaba en su interior.

Un familiar ardor, sensual y embriagador, se enrosco por su cuerpo.

Se movió sobre su regazo y él volvió a fijar la mirada en el vientre.

Cuando Allen puso la mano encima de la suya, Kanda sintió que una emoción despertaba en él, una pesadez en el pecho que no había experimentado nunca en sus treinta y cinco años.

Una vida empujaba contra la palma de su mano, era su hijo, que le decía que estaba allí, imbricado en el, pero siendo una entidad distinta de la madre. «Este niño también es una parte de mí que vive y respira».

Y el niño le necesitaba, vio que Allen le sonreía con ternura. «Dios, es precioso». Y estaba provocando reacciones en él, intoxicándole con el movimiento de sus nalgas, con el olor de su perfume y de su piel, con la mirada de sus ojos. Por un momento, Kanda lo vio en su cama, desnudo, húmedo, anhelante.

Abrió la mano que tenía sobre su espalda y la deslizó hacia arriba, apretándola contra sí. Rozó con su aliento sobre los labios cálidos de él, infinitamente dulces.

Allen abrió los ojos y se apartó sobresaltado.

—No, No, no, no.

Se bajó de su regazo, recogió el bolso rechazando su ayuda y repitiendo aquella palabra una y otra vez mientras salía del restaurante lo más deprisa que podía. No se habría movido más rápido aunque su vida hubiera estado en juego. Kanda sonrió como un tonto, varios clientes les miraron.

—Mi niño —susurro al aire, se sentó y se sujetó a la mesa para recuperar el aliento. Él lo había sentido, rezó para que hubiera experimentado la misma descarga eléctrica, porque él estaba frito hasta los calcetines.

Y la única razón por la que no iba tras de él era porque todo el restaurante sabría perfectamente lo que le había hecho con tanto moverse.


	3. Capitulo Tres

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personas de D gray man son de Hoshino Katsura.

**Pareja:** Kanda-Allen

**Contiene:** Ooc , Mpreg y UA.

**Este fics está basado en la novela del mismo nombre.**

**Notas de Autor: **No se cómo devolver reviews (Mil perdones por eso) Así que si no les respondo, es por esa razón…Aunque creo que algunos les he respondido (creo) o ese mensaje se fue a algún lugar muy lejano.

**Capítulo Tres**

Allen acomodo el artículo en una bolsa y se lo devolvió al cliente, se obligó a mantener la sonrisa en sus labios cuando la señorita Emilia lo llamó con su voz cantarina desde el probador.

—Voy ahora mismo —respondió con el mismo sonsonete, aunque sus hombros se hundieron visiblemente.

—Yo me encargaré de ella Allen —dijo una de sus empleadas, una chica universitaria que trabajaba a medio tiempo y en sus días inhábiles

—Gracias, pero sólo tratará de que lo pases fatal, Lena lee— comento en un susurro.

La señorita Emilia encontraba mal todo lo que la chica hacía y Allen no quería que su mejor empleada se molestara tanto que acabara perdiéndola. La necesitaba, Lena lee estaba espléndida con sus diseños y tenía un gusto maravilloso para los escaparates.

Lena lee se mostró de acuerdo y, tras una breve y amarga mirada hacia el probador, se dio la vuelta para atender a otro cliente.

Allen tomó tres conjuntos más de la percha y se encamino hacia el fondo de la tienda, trato de calmar las quejas de la madura mujer sugiriéndole otro estilo. El único motivo por el que soportaba sus caprichos era que dejaba cerca de miles de dólares cada vez que entraba por la puerta. Además, comprendía que estar soltera y sin hijos a los cincuenta años debía ser duro, sin embargo también comprendía que estuviera sola; su aura era marrón, como diría su madre.

—Creo que deberíamos probar una talla mayor, ésta le queda un poquitín pequeña —añadió ante la expresión venenosa de la mujer.

Le alcanzó los otros vestidos y se apoyó en la pared, sólo quería tener una siesta, poner los pies en alto; estuvo a punto de chillar cuando la campana de la puerta volvió a sonar.

El sueño se le había esfumado la noche anterior, no había podido dejar de pensar en Kanda, recordando la expresión de sus ojos cuando sintió los movimientos del niño, su maravilloso perfume justo antes de que lo besara, No, cuando casi la había besado se repitió a si mismo.

Cuando la señorita Emilia salió del probador con evidente disgusto, Allen se preparó para recibir una lluvia de críticas. Se apartó de la pared y ajustó el conjunto sobre la amplia figura de la mujer.

—Pica demasiado y demás no es el encaje francés que a mí me gusta —gimoteó Emilia Galmar.

« El estilo es para una mujer mucho más joven y delgada», pensó Allen. ¿No se había dado cuenta de que el escote trasero impedía que llevara sujetador?

— ¿Qué te parece el color?

¿Un vestido café para una castaña? Adivina, pensó Allen.

—No le hace justicia —dijo una voz masculina.

El Doncel y la mujer se dieron la vuelta, el corazón de Allen dio un extraño vuelco cuando vio a Kanda apoyado contra la pared del pasillo, los brazos cruzados sobre su plano estómago con una muy leve sonrisa, tan masculina y seductora, prácticamente hacía vibrar el aire.

« ¡Dios mío, qué atractivo está!» pensó, a pesar de que sólo llevaba una simple camiseta azul y unos vaqueros muy desgastados.

— ¿Cómo ha dicho? —dijo Emilia rezumando ponzoña.

La mirada de Allen osciló entre la causa de su insomnio y la de su inminente dolor de cabeza.

—Me refiero al color.

Kanda retrocedió y escogió el mismo modelo en un tono más oscuro y sombrío, a Allen no le pasó inadvertido que también era una talla más grande.

—Este sí que está hecho para usted.

La señorita Galmar sonrió; por primera vez en siglos, imaginaba Allen mientras Emilia se metía a toda prisa en el probador, Kanda lo miró directamente.

—Gracias —dijo él y luego murmuro —Estaba empezando a hartarme.

—Pareces agotado.

—Lo estoy.

— ¿Es por mi culpa? —preguntó él con una sonrisa socarrona.

Allen rodo sus ojos y contuvo un suspiro.

—Sí, por ti y por tus derechos imaginarios. ¿Qué es lo que desea, señor Kanda?

—Para empezar, que te lo tomes con tranquilidad.

—Mi niña y yo estamos perfectamente.

«Hasta que te he conocido». Kanda contemplaba su blusa beige oscuro y sus pantalones cuidadosamente planchados, pero era en su cara donde se notaba la fatiga. Hebras de pelo húmedo se pegaban a su nuca, donde se había recogido el cabello en un amplio moño, las ojeras ensombrecían sus mejillas su piel tenía un color gris pálido.

—Por favor, vete de mi tienda —dijo él, súbitamente incómodo.

Iba a retirar una caja, cuando tuvo que enderezarse se tambaleo, Kanda se lanzó hacia él, apoyándolo. Allen descargó su peso en él mientras respiraba lentamente y parpadeaba, Kanda lo alzó en brazos y lo sacó del probador.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de andar solo — gruño debatiéndose internamente por ser tan descuidado.

—Apenas puedes ponerte en pie —dijo él con tono perentorio.

Allen le puso mala cara y su ayudante corrió a abrirles la puerta de la oficina.

— ¿Quiere que llame a un médico?

— ¡No!

A Allen le molestó que Lena lee estuviera dispuesta a recibir órdenes de Kanda, aquel entrometido.

—Sólo agua —dijo él.

Dejó a Allen en el sofá. Lena lee buscó agua en el frigorífico mientras él le quitaba los zapatos. La chica le dio a él el vaso de agua y les dejó solos cerrando la puerta.

—Tengo que ocuparme de la señorita Galmar.

—Que espere.

—Esto es un negocio, Yuu Kanda, necesito mantenerlo a flote.

Trató de levantarse pero una mano posada en su hombro se lo impidió con suavidad. Le puso el vaso en las manos y acercó una silla, le obedeció a regañadientes.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—No he tenido ocasión de comer —con un movimiento de sus ojos señalo la comida que reposaba sobre la mesa.

Kanda se levantó, tomó un sándwich y una pieza de fruta y se volvió asentar a su lado.

—Come.

—Bebe, come, ¿es que no sabes hacer otra cosa que darme órdenes?

—Sí —dijo él con una mirada insinuante—Pero ya llegaremos a eso después.

Mordió el emparedado gimiendo de placer, Kanda pensó que quería oír aquel mismo gemido cuando él lo besara. La comida desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Kanda tenía la sensación de que ni siquiera recordaba que él estaba allí hasta que se quedó mirando ceñudo los envoltorios, como si esperara que quedara algo. Kanda soltó una risilla y él se ruborizó.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo más?

—No, gracias estamos satisfechos —dijo palmeándose el vientre.

«Estamos». Era un lote completo. Kanda se había rebanado los sesos buscando una solución a sus problemas. La noche anterior en el mutismo de la obscuridad recordó aquellos llameantes ojos Plateados que llenaban su mente, se dio cuenta de que antes que nada tenía que conocerlo mejor. Sólo entonces podrían hacer algo con respecto al niño y al antagonismo que sentían.

Llamaron a la puerta. Lena lee asomó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Allen, pero la señorita Galmar quiere verte. He tratado de explicárselo, pero creo que está a punto de marcharse.

Allen bajó los pies del sofá.

—Tú quédate quieto —ordenó kanda apuntándole con un dedo admonitorio

—Dile a la señorita Galmar que yo me ocuparé de ella.

— ¿Tú?, ¿Usted? —graznaron las dos a la vez.

—Sí, yo. ¡Maldita sea!

Despidió a Lena lee con un gesto y volvió a ponerle los pies de Allen en alto. Su mirada se oscureció, además tenía todo el aspecto que necesitaba dormir por lo menos unas horas.

—Tengo que salir.

—Déjala que espere.

—Kanda, ésta es mi tienda, mi fuente de ingresos y esa mujer por muy fastidiosa que pueda ser, es muy buena pagadora.

Kanda se alzaba ante el, tapando la luz, obligándolo a echar el cuello hacia atrás para mirarlo. Bloqueaba toda salida y Allen se sintió prisionero ante un marino armado.

—No trates de decirme lo que debo hacer —le advirtió—Sólo porque haya un bebé entre nosotros no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida.

Kanda se arrodilló junto al sofá y lo miró a la cara.

—Me paso el tiempo tratando con gente como el, no te puedes imaginar cuántos clientes han decidido que querían una casa sólo para insistir en que mis hombres la echaran abajo y comenzaran de nuevo una semana después.

Allen le miró con recelo, cuando él se dio cuenta de que no se creía aquella comparación, cambió de rumbo.

—Te ves cansado, Allen y tienes los pies hinchados.

Allen se los miró y movió los dedos.

—He aprendido a vivir con esto.

Kanda suspiró y puso una almohada bajo las rodillas e hizo que se recostara sobre los cojines.

—No trato de dirigir la situación. Dios sabe que no tengo la menor idea sobre ropa de mujer —dijo con una de sus sonrisas devastadoras— Bueno, excepto cómo quitarla.

Allen le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Pero, te estás esforzando demasiado.

Allen abrió la boca pero él se la tapó con la mano.

—Te prometo que no dejaré que esa vieja urraca se vaya sin llevarse una de tus creaciones por lo menos.

—Por lo general se lleva dos, zapatos inclusive.

Kanda sonrió y Allen sintió la sinceridad de sus intenciones desde la cabeza a los pies. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para acabar haciendo el papel del amante solícito? Tuvo que recordarse que no iba tras El, sino por su hijo. Era imposible que le interesara como doncel, su propuesta de matrimonio sólo era una estratagema para llegar hasta la niña, era obvio que significaba mucho más para él de lo que se había imaginado. De repente, le odió por tratar de meterse en su vida y se detestó a sí mismo por permitírselo.

La expresión de Kanda se endureció, no creía que alguien tan hermoso y tierno debiera adoptar aquella expresión de odio tan intensa. Volvió a suspirar, tomó el vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesa del despacho.

—Descansa, Joven Walker —dijo en tono cortante yendo a la puerta.

— ¿Kanda? Esto no cambia nada.

Kanda lo miró por encima del hombro con la mano en el pomo.

—Lo que tú digas.

Y a Allen no le gusto cómo sonaba, no, nada en absoluto.

— ¿De verdad que se ha metido aquí y ha vendido vestidos? —preguntó Neah veinte minutos después.

Allen tenía ganas de pellizcarlo, tampoco era para tanto. Sin embargo, cuando Lena lee asintió, Neah se retorció de la risa. Allen traspasó a su hermano con la mirada y Neah, que era una criatura impresionable, se deshizo en disculpas.

—Es tan guapo que la señorita Emilia no ha dejado de babear. Ha comprado los vestidos que tú querías que se probara. Ya sabes, los que de verdad le sentaban bien. Incluso le ha hecho comprar los zapatos y un sombrero.

-¡Ay, Señor! — Exclamó la chica— Y es que tiene una manera tan encantadora de llenar esos vaqueros... Para ser un hombre de su edad, claro.

—Claro —dijo Neah, aunque la sonrisa ya no era tan firme.

— ¿Cómo lo has conocido? —preguntó Lena lee.

Allen sintió que le ardían las mejillas, balbuceó algo que ni el mismo entendió

-¿Cómo iba a explicárselo? Aquello era cada vez más complicado. Miró a su hermano en busca de ayuda. Neah dejo que sufriera un momento antes de intervenir.

—Sólo es un amigo... de la familia, podría decirse.

Lena lee asintió y luego fue a recoger el desorden que aquella venta vertiginosa había causado.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Neah.

— ¡Y cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa!

Neah retrocedió y contemplo a su hermano con preocupación.

—Vaya, ¡sí que estás cansado!

—Te equivocas, estoy furioso. No fuiste de ninguna ayuda en la reunión de ayer Neah, De ninguna.

—Que tú creas eso es irrelevante. Yuu Kanda podría haberte puesto un pleito por la custodia, Allen. Todavía puede.

Allen se puso pálido.

—Hemos tenido suerte de que sea un hombre con corazón. De lo contrario, en cuanto hubieras dado a luz, las autoridades podrían haberse hecho cargo del bebé hasta que alcanzarais un acuerdo. ¿Te gustaría que otra persona sostuviera a tu hija en brazos antes que tú? ¿Que la cuidara, que decidiera su futuro? Tampoco vas a morirte por tratar de hacerte amigo suyo.

—Sí, me moriré. Eso le daría autoridad y no me fio de él.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! Nadie dice que tengas que casarte con él —exclamó Neah soltándolo un gruñido.

—Sí, él mismo.

—Venga ya.

Allen arqueó una ceja y la expresión de Neah se volvió tensa.

— ¿En serio?

—No haces mucho caso de los mensajes de tu número privado, ¿verdad? Te llamé inmediatamente después de la comida, toda la noche y toda esta mañana. —Yo... —Neah apartó la mirada—. Pasé la noche fuera.

Allen lo miró un momento y luego sonrió. Al menos, alguien se lo pasaba bien. Entonces le contó lo sucedido durante la comida en la terraza. Neah cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se apoyó contra el mostrador, adoptando la pose del abogado eficiente.

— ¿Te importunó?

—No —dijo Allen, buscando con qué entretener los dedos.

— ¿Consideras que esta visita ha sido acoso?

—No.

—Si le demandamos para que te deje tranquilo, podemos provocar que él nos demande por la custodia.

—Entonces no hagas nada, no salgo de cuentas hasta dentro de tres meses, no busquemos más problemas. Quizá pierda el interés.

Cuando Neah no respondió, Allen miró a su hermano que aguantaba la respiración —contestó algo.

Allen sintió que pendía de la cuerda floja sin nada que amortiguara su caída, esperando el golpe anal que la enviara al olvido.

—Adelante, dilo. Lo leo en tus ojos.

—Nunca he visto a un hombre tan decidido a ser padre —dijo Allen.

—Yo tampoco —murmuró su hermano, desanimado.

Neah le puso una mano en el brazo obligándolo a mirarlo.

—Entonces, quizá por primera vez en toda tu vida, deberías dejar de planear hasta el menor detalle con esa enojosa meticulosidad tuya y simplemente dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

—Te cae bien, no lo niegues —dijo Allen, mirándolo con recelo.

—Mi opinión no es la que cuenta, pero sí. Es encantador, guapo, inteligente, un ex marino condecorado, dirige su propio negocio y proviene de buena familia —dijo con un brillo pícaro en los ojos— Tiene dos hermanos que tiran de espaldas...

— ¡Genial! Si ya te ha conquistado, ¿qué oportunidades me quedan? ¿No es esto un caso de conflicto de intereses o algo por el estilo?

—Yo no me preocuparía demasiado, hermanito

—Dijo Neah, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y besándolo en la sien—. Todavía no le hemos presentado a Mana ni a Cross. Ellos son capaces de espantar a cualquier hombre, por muy marine que haya sido.

Allen sonrió al imaginarse al excéntrico de Cross y a Kanda en la misma habitación. Aunque nunca permitiría que llegara tan lejos, le habría gustado verlo. Se preguntó qué cara pondría si mana se pusiera a leerle la mano antes de dirigirle la palabra siquiera.

Kanda alzó la mirada del montón de tomates cuidadosamente apilados.

— ¿Estás siguiéndome? —preguntó esperanzado.

Allen le miró con ojos entornados y apoyó la mano en la cadera.

—Lo veo difícil, aunque yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.

—Yo sí —dijo él sin el menor asomo de vergüenza.

— ¿Qué?

—He averiguado que compras aquí todos los lunes a las nueve de la mañana.

¿Siempre eres tan previsible?

—No —dijo metiendo tomates en una bolsa de plástico.

—Con cuidado, los vas a espachurrar.

—A ti sí que me gustaría espachurrarte —siseó –

La sonrisa de Kanda se ensanchó.

— ¿Quieres dejar de sonreírte?

—Te molesta, ¿verdad? —dijo él sin hacerle caso.

—Todo lo tuyo me molesta.

Allen metió la bolsa en el carrito y siguió adelante con Kanda pegado a sus talones.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta? ¿Que sea el padre de tu hijo o que te sientas atraído hacia mí?

— ¿Siempre tiene el ego tan inflado, señor Kanda?

Kanda jalo el carro manteniéndola cerca. Allen sintió que se le tensaba el estómago. Y no tenía nada, absolutamente nada que ver con el bebé. Aquellos desagradables, abultados y musculosos hombros parecían mucho más grandes que cuando había estado el sábado en su tienda. Sus ojos eran más oscuros e indescriptiblemente íntimos que parecían acariciarlo sin tocarlo. Kanda tomó aliento.

—Reconoce que sientes esto... asalto a los sentidos, esta presión sanguínea, cada vez que estamos cerca.

—La atracción sexual no puede considerarse un punto de partida para una relación...

¡Demonios! ¿Qué le había hecho admitirlo?

— ¡jajá! ¿De modo que ya lo habías pensado?

Kanda volvía a sonreír maliciosamente, el muy cerdo.

—No —dijo aunque sus mejillas encendidas lo delataban.

—Mentirosillo.

—Yo no miento. Y ahora, déjame en paz.

—Allen, no pienso desaparecer. Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando.

Era a medias una amenaza y a medias un piropo.

—Ni hablar —dijo sin mirarle a la cara, echando artículo tras artículo al carro.

Kanda se dio cuenta de que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿De verdad comes eso?

Allen miró lo que había puesto en el carrito y arrugó el ceño. Volvió a dejar las latas de sardinas en el estante y tomó las de atún. ¿Por qué no se esfumaba de una vez?

—He logrado que te sientas confuso, ¿eh? Te estás preguntando por dónde apareceré la próxima vez, ¿verdad?

Allen le lanzó una mirada asesina

—Diviértase con esa idea, señor Kanda, no va a llegar más lejos.

—Voy a hacer algo más que divertirme con la idea.

Kanda lo contempló sin disimulo; aquellos ojos azules eran peligrosos. Allen estaba a punto de preguntarle qué había pensado para complicarle la vida cuando alguien lo llamó.

— Eh, ¡jefe! Le necesitan en la obra.

Kanda asintió a un hombre vestido con un overol de trabajo y que llevaba un cinturón de herramientas echado sobre el hombro y un móvil en la mano.

Volvió la vista hacia Allen y le encantó la mirada de perplejidad que tenía. Había logrado que se sonrojara y se dejó llevar por un impulso. Lo rodeó con un brazo y lo estrechó contra sí para sentir su calor. El bebé pataleó como si quisiera unirse a los esfuerzos que hacía su madre por apartarse.

—Suéltame.

—No puedo —susurró—. Nunca he rehuido un desafío, y con bebé o sin él, Allen, eso es lo que tú quieres.

Allen tenía la carne de gallina. Aunque no le creía, sus palabras se le clavaban en el corazón como flechas diminutas. Lo empujó contra su pecho.

—No, Kanda. No puedes hacerlo —susurró.

Pero sus palabras acabaron en un jadeo cuando él le rozó el cuello con los labios en un beso fugaz y ardiente antes de apartarse. Se quedaron mirando. Allen se llevó la mano a la garganta, tensa y hormigueante. Era... era delicioso.

Kanda sonrío lenta, secretamente. Y entonces lo dejó plantado en mitad del pasillo, entre las coles y las naranjas. Aferrándose al carrito, Allen contempló su espalda ancha, su trasero indecentemente firme. Tenía el corazón en la garganta, el cuerpo vibrando de pasión, se preguntó si tendría el mismo efecto sobre él.

Cuando llegó junto a su empleado, se volvió a mirarlo. Allen echó un vistazo a la entrepierna de sus vaqueros. Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en sus labios cuando obtuvo la respuesta. Sonrojado, Kanda se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Allen supo que también tenía poder y eso les dejaba igualados.

Aquella tarde, Yoshiko Kanda se encontraba sentada en el borde del sofá, las manos descansando con elegancia en el regazo, miró a su hijo mayor. Yuu vio que miraba de reojo a su padre, que sujetaba la pipa entre los dientes.

—Es una doncel encantador, Yuu.

— ¡Has ido a verlo! —exclamó él—. ¿No sabría que eras tú, verdad? ¡Por Dios, madre! Si llega a creer que queremos manejarlo, puede desaparecer de la ciudad.

Kanda echó a andar sobre el suelo alfombrado. Lo último que quería era asustar a Allen.

—Kanda, querido. Por favor calma esos nervios.

—Tu madre no es idiota, Kanda. No la trates como si lo fuera.

—Calla, Tetsuya, tu hijo sólo está preocupado, como todos nosotros.

Yoshiko dio unas palmaditas en el sofá junto a ella para indicar a Kanda que se sentara. Su hijo lo hizo mientras se pasaba una mano por su rostro.

—Me gusta, Yuu. Sabe estar, es elegante. Se averiguan muchas cosas de una persona adentrándote en su territorio.

— ¿Y qué has descubierto?

Yoshiko adoptó una expresión preocupada antes de hablar.

—Hace que todo el mundo se sienta bienvenido de inmediato. Es muy sincero con sus vestidos y con quién debe llevarlos. Y tu hijo está creciendo perfectamente.

Kanda se sintió reconfortado al ver la cara de felicidad de su madre. Su padre se aclaró la garganta.

—Es muy propio de ti hacer las cosas al revés, muchacho.

Con una sacudida, Kanda se levantó preguntándose si su padre podría perdonarle alguna vez que no quisiera ser político. Como de costumbre, su madre le defendió con una mirada asesina a su esposo.

— ¿Crees que Alma fue la responsable de ese error en los ordenadores? —Preguntó delicadamente su madre

—La creo muy capaz.

Kanda no quería expresar sus sospechas, Allen podía utilizarlas en su contra. La situación todavía era demasiado frágil.

—Y todos sabemos cuánto detestó verse excluida del clan Kanda.

El divorcio había estado a punto de arruinarle. Miró a su padre, sabiendo que él siempre había pensado que Alma era una caza fortunas.

Nunca había tenido reparos en decírselo. Con todo, Kanda comprendía la necesidad que sentía Alma de pertenecer a una familia. Claro, que sólo la familia del senador Kanda le había cuadrado. Tetsuya siempre le había dicho que se había casado con él por ser su padre quien era; al cabo del tiempo, Kanda se sentía inclinado a darle la razón.

—Pero, Kanda, ¡esto es maravilloso! —exclamó su madre de repente.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, algo que nunca le ocurría delante de nadie. Kanda se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Tenía la esperanza de que tus hermanos encontraran unas esposas que les quisieran como yo quiero a tu padre.

Tetsuya Kanda suavizó su expresión y fue a sentarse junto a su mujer donde le tomó de la mano.

—No estoy enamorado de Allen, madre.

Sólo se consumía de deseo por él. Aún le costaba trabajo creer que aquel doncel le excitara tanto, embarazado o no.

—Y, la verdad, tampoco puedo decir que el bendice el día en que nací.

— ¿Sigue oponiéndose a que tomes parte? —preguntó su madre con un poco de temor apretó sus puños como medio de evasión.

—Le gustaría que me partiera un rayo, créeme.

—Pero a ti te gusta —dijo Yoshiko con una sonrisa plasmada.

—Ah, ¡sí! —dijo él sin poder evitar otra.

—Eso es todo lo que quería oír. Nos quedaremos en un segundo plano, te prometemos que no habrá interferencias por nuestra parte. ¡De ningún modo! ¿Verdad que sí, Tetsuya? —preguntó con toda intención.

Aunque su voz era suave, el relampagueo de sus ojos azules les advertía del infierno que podía desatarse si se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a Allen sin el permiso de su hijo. Tetsuya asintió. Kanda besó a su madre en la frente.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo, mamá —susurró—. Gracias.

Se fue contento de que sus padres no metieran las narices en aquello. Kanda quería a su hijo por encima de todo, pero tras pasar varias noches de insomnio pensando en Allen, quería algo más. Además quería comprobar que no se estaba engañando, que de verdad creaban una energía capaz de volverle loco. Quería besarlo, besarle de verdad. Pero, cuando se imaginaba que besaba aquellos labios hechos para la lujuria, veía que el acababa mordiéndole.


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personas de D gray man son de Hoshino Katsura.

**Pareja:** Kanda-Allen

**Contiene:** Ooc , Mpreg y UA.

**Este fics está basado en la novela del mismo nombre.**

**Notas de Autor: **Disculpad mi demora en subir este capítulo, pero Junio no fue un buen mes para esta ves el capitulo es un poco mas largo? espero que les guste :3

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Dos días después en la consulta de su médico, Allen levantó la mirada de la revista y arrugó la frente. El sonido de una voz masculina había llamado su atención y no sabía por qué. Cuando la recepcionista lo llamó y entró en el consultorio, se quedó de piedra.

Kanda, con el hombro apoyado en la pared, estaba recibiendo lo que a todas luces era una explicación exhaustiva del proceso del nacimiento, con diagramas y todo, a cargo de una enfermera rubia y atractiva. No le gustó verlo allí, no le gustó que hubiera utilizado su encanto para colarse en una clínica de fertilización y no le gustó la adoración con que la rubia lo miraba. ¡Como si pudiera curar el cáncer!

Se obligó a controlar sus emociones, aunque algo vibró en él cuando Kanda lo miró, Allen se juró que sólo era una indigestión.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le espetó en cuanto lo tuvo cerca.

—El sábado, cuando estuve en la tienda, vi la cita en tu calendario —dijo distraído mientras lo contemplaba de la cabeza a los pies— Bien, estás precioso Allen.

No pudo evitar un revoloteo en el pecho. Inconscientemente, se alisó los pantalones y la camisa. Entonces sacudió la cabeza y se recordó que él estaba allí, invadiendo su vida privada para arrebatarle a su niña.

—No puedes estar aquí — siseo mirando a los pacientes y al personal que los escuchaba.

—Soy el padre Allen, tengo todo el derecho.

—Nada de eso. Es mi cuerpo.

—Tu cuerpo está criando a mi hijo.

— ¿Suyo? —preguntó una voz femenina.

Se volvieron y Kanda vio una escultural mujer madura que llevaba una bata verde de hospital. Un clip en su solapa rezaba Doctora Namie

—Allen —preguntó con el ceño fruncido— ¿Quién es éste?

Allen lo miró con aires de superioridad antes de responder.

—El tubo de muestras número 346—1010, o lo que tú quieras.

Entonces ignorándole, tomó del brazo a la doctora Namie Yagiri y se la llevó hablando en susurros. La médica le echó otro vistazo a Kanda.

—Bueno, por lo menos no tiene las verrugas y la calvicie que le deseabas. –comento en un tono juguetón.

—Lo que sí tiene es el encanto suficiente como para ganarse a todo tu personal, a mi hermano y a mis empleadas, ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

—Tranquilízate Allen, tienes razón una clínica de fertilización no es el sitio para que un hombre campe por sus respetos. Sin embargo, las pruebas han demostrado que es la muestra 346—1010 y eso le da el mismo derecho que a cualquier otro padre. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta de que no firmó un documento renunciando a ellos.

—No, es verdad.

Kanda era tan víctima de un error de ordenador como el mismo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se encontrara allí, tratando de invadir su vida como... ¿Como si fuera un padre preocupado por su salud? ¡Ja!

— ¿Le has reconocido como el padre del bebé? —preguntó la doctora.

—Sólo como el donante.

Namie suspiró y tomó una decisión.

—No tiene derecho a acompañarte en el examen, pero honestamente, no puedo hacer que se marche. Como padre tiene sus derechos. ¿Crees que va a dar problemas y ponerse violento?

Allen le echó un vistazo ¿Kanda violento? no lo conocía lo suficiente como para hacer aquel juicio.

—Lo dudo.

Sintió que perdía el control de la situación en el momento en que la doctora le hizo una seña a Kanda para que entrara en su despacho. Con una mirada a Allen advirtiéndole a «comportarse», ambos le siguieron. Allen se sentó y dejó que hablara la doctora.

—Señor Kanda, ante todo debo pensar en el bienestar de mi paciente y el joven Walker no quiere verlo aquí.

—El joven Walker preferiría que yo desapareciera del planeta —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada—Pero no me siento tentado.

— ¿Por qué ha venido, señor Kanda?

Sabía que Allen le estaba observando, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en la doctora.

—Porque mi hijo está creciendo en su vientre y tengo derecho a saber que todo va bien.

Entonces sí lo miró. Algo pasó por sus ojos tan rápido que Kanda no pudo definirlo, deseó poder conocerlo tan bien como para haberlo descifrado.

—Se supone que debían hacerle una monitorización. Quiero saber si todo está en orden, tanto con él como con mi hijo.

—Para ser un hombre que sólo entregó unos gramos de fluido, estás pidiendo demasiado —gruñó furioso.

—Pues sí, no he tenido parte en esto, y sí nadie me consultó, pero ahora está en juego algo más importante que nuestros derechos y sentimientos; está el niño, nuestro niño. Tanto si te gusta o no, ese niño necesita a todos los que le quieren para que le protejan a él y a sus derechos.

Kanda se dio cuenta, que ya quería a ese niño. Bajó la voz, y habló con Allen como si nadie les estuviera escuchando.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero no he venido para fastidiarte. Después de lo que sucedió en el Golden Dragón, me di cuenta de lo milagroso e increíble que es todo esto.

Allen sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver la vehemencia de sus emociones.

—Sólo quería vivir algunas de las experiencias que me han escamoteado —hablo mientras le sostenía la mirada un momento antes de dirigirse a la doctora— Cuídelo bien al moyashi.

Y entonces, se levantó y salió sin más palabras. Ambos contemplaron la puerta y luego intercambiaron miradas. Los ojos de Allen le escocían y se sentía terriblemente mal.

— ¡maldición! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Y !¿Qué diablos es moyashi?¡

—Podría quedarse al otro lado de la cortina y escuchar.

Allen se miró el regazo. Aquello era algo muy personal. ¡Por el amor de Dios, si ni siquiera habían llegado a besarse! al final, Allen asintió y Namie salió a buscarlo. Oyó que la doctora le hacía saber qué reglas imperaban allí, ni siquiera le miró cuando volvió. Estaba portándose como un cobarde, pero tenía la sensación de que perdía terreno en una batalla con cada momento que pasaba en su compañía. Sin embargo, la excitación que había en su voz le hacía daño y tuvo que volver a recordarse que Kanda sólo quería al bebé.

Cuando la exploración ya había comenzado, escucho que una enfermera le hacía pasar y vio sus zapatos bajo la cortina. No obstante, Kanda no abrió la boca.

Kanda se quedó sin aliento al oír los rápidos y constantes latidos del diminuto corazón. ¡Estaba vivo! Su hijo, carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre, esperaba el momento de nacer. El pulso se le aceleró hasta igualar a de su hijo de repente, el sonido se apagó.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó lleno de pánico.

—Sólo hemos pasado a un área distinta —dijo Namie con tranquilidad

— Espere, ¿lo oye? Ahí lo tenemos otra vez. ¡Mira, Allen, los deditos!

De repente, Kanda apartó la cortina y miró a Allen, al vientre redondo y tirante cubierto de gel pegajoso. Entonces contempló el monitor. Y Kanda vio cómo un puño diminuto se abría. Con los ojos ardiendo, se acercó más a la pantalla para no perderse detalle.

— ¿Te importa? —dijo Allen, pero él no lo escuchaba.

Los dos, doncel y doctora intercambiaron miradas y la doctora le entregó a Kanda una impresión en blanco y negro. El la aceptó titubeante, buscando en los indefinibles tonos grises señales de una vida latente. La doctora se lo señaló y Allen se dio cuenta de lo fuerte y atractivo que era el ex marine, el ingeniero Yuu Kanda. De repente se encontró al borde del llanto, estupefacto. Kanda lo contempló, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó rápido y apasionadamente en los labios, entonces se marchó.

Y Allen, aunque extrañamente complacido de ver a un hombre rendido ante un bebé que no había nacido, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba él ser el padre de su hija y lo poco que a le importaba verdaderamente.

Lavi se lanzó hacia delante y estampó la pelota contra el frontón, pensando que tenía acorralado a su contrincante. Pero Kanda, con un chirriar de zapatillas deportivas, se lanzó en plancha y la colocó justo por encima de la línea de base. Lavi se dio cuenta de que nunca podría alcanzarla y tiró la raqueta al suelo.

—Me rindo —dijo apoyando las manos en las rodillas y respirando pesadamente.

—Cómo, ¿tú?

—Sí yo ¿De dónde sacas tanta energía?

Kanda pensó en Allen y sonrió para sí mismo.

—Yo no me paso la vida sentado tras una mesa y poniéndome gordo.

Lavi se enderezó al instante frunció el ceño y no pudo resistir la tentación de palparse el estómago. Kanda sonrió maliciosamente.

—Vamos, te invito a uno de esos batidos energéticos.

—Prefiero una cerveza.

—Ese es tu problema —dijo Kanda— Además, ni siquiera son las diez de la mañana.

—La verdad es que a veces te comportas como un insoportable santurrón —dijo Lavi mientras salían de la cancha.

Kanda se bebió una botella de agua sobre la marcha. Lavi se detuvo para tontear con una preciosidad cuyo único trabajo consistía en entregar toallas a los clientes. Kanda decidió que acabaría secándole ella.

—Vas a acabar en la cárcel por corrupción de menores —dijo cuando Lavi volvió a alcanzarle.

—Bah, tiene veinte años.

—Y tú treinta.

Lavi le miró con el ceño fruncido, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo mayor que era. Miró hacia atrás, le sonrió a la chica y siguió andando hacia el coche.

—Ayer por la mañana estuviste en la consulta del médico de Allen.

Sin hacer caso del reproche de Lavi, Kanda sonrió.

—Fue increíble, Lavi. Pude ver a mi hijo moviéndose en el interior de su vientre. El corazón me latía tan deprisa que pensé que iba a desmayarme.

Los dos hombres subieron al Jeep y se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad.

—No deberías invadir de ese modo su vida privada, Kanda. Podría hacer que un juez te ordenara no acercarte. Lo que estás haciendo se parece demasiado a un acoso.

—Mis intenciones son muy claras y él lo sabe.

— ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber respecto a ti y al joven Walker? —Pregunto Lavi, observando a su cliente—No quiero que su hermano te empapele con un pleito del que yo no sepa nada.

—Neah no sería capaz, ¿verdad?

—Demonios, ¡sí! Ante todo, es un abogado criminalista, compañero. Para él, todo se reduce a una batalla hasta la última gota de sangre culpable o inocente.

—A mí me pareció muy reservado —dijo Kanda.

—La reserva suele confundirse con los círculos que traza un tiburón antes de atacar. Venga, responde a mi pregunta.

—No puedo, porque tampoco hay nada que decir.

— ¡Tonterías!

—Allen no quiere que esto acabe en un juzgado y yo tampoco. Tenemos que pensar en lo que sea más conveniente para nuestro hijo; hasta ahora Allen me tolera y yo me muero de deseo por él.

— ¿Bromeas?

Kanda detuvo el coche y lo miró con el seño fruncido.

—Te parece que estoy loco, ¿eh?

Lavi se inclinó por encima de la palanca de cambios y señaló hacia el Mana's Attic.

— ¡Por Dios bendito! ¿Me pagas para que te ofrezca consejo legal y luego vas y haces esto? ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres el mejor amigo y siempre te defendía de los abusones.

Lavi se puso rojo al recordarlo.

—Vaya, me halaga tu tremenda confianza en mi capacidad Kanda, pero te advierto que lo dejes en paz.

—Ni hablar

Lavi se negó a acompañarle y se quedó en el coche. Cuando abrió la puerta, alguien silbó, descubrió a Lena lee apoyada contra el mostrador.

—Buenas Días, señor Kanda.

— ¿Está Allen?

Cuando Lena lee iniciaba un gesto, se oyó un estrépito y un gemido de dolor. Kanda estuvo en la oficina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una persiana colgaba precariamente fuera de su encaje y Allen se pasaba la mano por la cabeza. Kanda lo tomó de los brazos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, maldita sea — gruño mientras él comprobaba que no tenía sangre en la coronilla— Yo estoy bien, el bebé está bien y dime ¿qué demonios haces aquí otra vez?

Kanda acercó la escalera de mano a la ventana y subió los peldaños para volver a colocar la persiana.

—Sólo pasaba a saludarte moyashi.

Allen gimió por dentro, aquel trasero pecaminoso estaba al nivel de sus ojos. No era justo por mucho que le enfadaran sus interferencias, su parte más interior de sí mismo le dijo que retrocediera y echara un buen vistazo al material. Y eso hizo tenía unas piernas magníficas. Que lo partiera un rayo si no estaba sexy incluso sudoroso, con el pelo húmedo y las axilas empapadas. Y aquellos breves pantalones cortos con su raja lateral... ¡Dios! ¡Cómo se ceñían!

— ¿Tengo pinta de disponer de tiempo para charlar, o es que ya no trabajas para vivir? —dijo, disimulando cuando él bajó de la escalera.

—Pues claro —dijo él sonriéndole— Pero también me tomo tiempo libre para no convertirme en un sicótico.

— ¡no no...! ¡Oh, déjalo!

Era inútil discutir con él cuando miraba de aquella manera.

—Tienes que relajarte moyashi

—Y tú tienes que irte y ¡mi nombre es Allen!

— ¡Vaya! Si no te conociera diría que no te alegras de verme.

Allen le traspasó con una mirada homicida.

— ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? —preguntó con sorna, Kanda frunció el ceño. Allen estaba pálido.

— ¿Has desayunado ya?

—Te recuerdo que te metas en tus propios asuntos y no me digas lo que he de hacer, señor Kanda.

De modo que volvían a lo mismo...

—Necesitas...

— ¡Necesito! ¿Qué demonios sabrás tú de lo que necesito? —estalló el, arrojando un motón de facturas sobre la mesa.

Asombrado ante su arranque, Kanda volvió a sujetarlo por los brazos y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—Me encantaría saberlo Allen.

—No necesito nada de ti.

—Pues vas a tenerlo de todas maneras.

—Eso suena a amenaza —gruñó.

Kanda sonrió y la besó en la frente.

—No tengo la menor intención de hacerte daño, Allen. Un día de éstos, vas a tener que confiar en mí.

—No tengo ningún motivo para fiarme de ti.

—Pero lo harás —dijo, yéndose con una risilla—Vaya si lo harás.

Allen fijó la mirada en aquel trasero suculento que se agitaba bajo el nylon de los pantalones. Ni siquiera se fiaba de sí mismo, no cuando lo único que deseaba era alargar la mano y dar un buen apretón a aquel trasero.

Lavi Bookman apoyó el hombro contra el cristal y observó cómo el camión del servicio de reparto aparcaba frente a la oficina.

Sacudió la cabeza mirando a Kanda que hincaba los codos frente a un montón de papeleo.

—Los ha devuelto otra vez.

Kanda levantó los ojos y sonrió.

—Lo esperaba, sobre todo después del modo en que nos despedimos ayer en su tienda.

Lavi miro a Kanda, que estaba sentado junto a la mesa.

— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esto? ¿Hasta que los gastos de envío te arruinen?

—Tanto como haga falta — gruño Kanda levantándose.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que no quiere nada de ti? —comento Lavi.

Pero Kanda ya había salido a recibir al repartidor en el vestíbulo. Le dio una propina para que volviera a intentarlo y se obligó a sonreír. Era un doncel testarudo, tan sólo se trataba de regalos para su niño.

Allen cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre y lanzó al repartidor una mirada hostil antes de que llegara a poner un pie en el primer escalón del porche.

—Devuélvalos.

El hombre pareció profundamente deprimido.

—Joven son los mismos paquetes que devolvió ayer y esta misma mañana.

Allen echó un vistazo al cajón de embalaje y se apartó para dejarle pasar. El repartidor le hizo una seña a su compañero; en pocos segundos el rincón de su salón estaba lleno con cajas de las mejores tiendas de la ciudad.

Maldito fuera Kanda. Llevaban así desde el día anterior y todavía se negaba a darse por aludido, cerró la puerta tomó una determinación y marcó el número de su hermano. Iba a decirle que consiguiera una orden del juez para que dejara de molestarlo, pero colgó sin pronunciar palabra. Miró el montón de cajas. No pensaba abrir ni una sola, pero tampoco tenía intención de pasar su día libre descargando su mal humor con los mensajeros.

— ¡Oiga, señor! no puede aparcar aquí.

—Pues acabo de hacerlo —dijo Allen, subiendo con decisión la cuesta.

El hombre reparó de inmediato en su vientre.

— ¿Kanda Yuu, dónde está?

El hombre tragó saliva.

—Quédese aquí y en seguida voy a buscarlo. No se mueva, ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre extendió ambas manos como para detenerlo. Allen le sonrió con dulzura. Los donceles embarazados tenían aquel efecto sobre algunos hombres, era una ventaja de la que pensaba aprovecharse sin piedad.

—Encuéntrelo rápido —dijo un poco sin aliento y palpándose el vientre con gesto teatral.

El pobre hombre salió a la carrera, dejando caer al suelo un montón de tablas y herramientas. Sin embargo, la escena no mejoró su humor. Iba a decirle a «Papá Dólares» que saliera de su vida para siempre, empezando en aquel mismo instante.

— ¡Eh, jefe! Tienes visita —gritó Ryuu.

Kanda le hizo señas de que esperara a que acabase de comprobar la mezcla de cemento. Entonces se puso en pie y le ordenó a sus hombres que empezaran a verterlo.

— ¿Inspectores?

—Ni por asomo.

Kanda se dio la vuelta al oír el tono de su capataz. Ryuu estaba mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro visiblemente nervioso, era la primera vez que veía nervioso al antiguo sargento de artillería de los marines. Kanda salió del socavón. Vio a Allen de inmediato y fue a lavarse el polvo y el sudor en un cubo de agua, no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras se secaba y entonces avanzó, tirándole la toalla a Ryuu.

— ¿Has dejado preñada a ese doncel, jefe?

—Mira Ryuu, ya me conoces.

Ryuu sonrió ante su cara de inocente.

—Claro, por eso lo preguntaba.

— ¡Cubríos! ¡Hay un doncel en el trabajo! —bramó Kanda.

Y sus hombres empezaron a ponerse las camisas mientras procuraban usar un lenguaje decente. Allen le vio bajar la cuesta con aquel paso relajado y sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba. No era justo y para acabar de empeorar las cosas, él se detuvo demasiado cerca.

Allen retrocedió y se hizo sombra en los ojos con la mano para poder mirarlo.

—Esto tiene que acabar, Yuu Kanda.

— ¿Cuándo vas a llamarme Yuu?

—Cuando los burros vuelen.

—Ya vuelan.

— ¿Qué?

—Cuando van en avión.

Allen le miró con disgusto.

—Y cerdos de variado pelaje también se han hecho famosos volando en avión.

Allen torció los labios y se rindió.

—Kanda, los regalos tienen que terminarse.

Kanda exhibió una sonrisa triunfal.

—Quiero que mi hijo tenga lo mejor.

—Para eso me basto yo solo.

—Pero Lena lee me ha dicho que todavía no le habías comprado nada.

—Con que sonsacando a mis empleadas cuando me hallo indispuesto, ¡estupendo!

—No le eches la culpa a Lena lee, sólo trataba de darme conversación. Creí que podía ayudar un poco.

— ¿No puedes meterte en la cabeza que no te quiero en mi vida? ¡No quiero nada de ti!

Allen estaba chillando y tenía los puños cerrados. Kanda retrocedió.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Pero cálmate.

—Estoy calmado — siseo entre dientes.

—No, no lo estás. Y quedarte bajo este sol tampoco va a ayudarte ven.

Sin esperar que aceptara, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a su coche, que estaba aparcado a la sombra de un árbol. Contempló el Jeep Grand Cherokee negro de Kanda, el suyo era marrón. Kanda sonrió socarronamente y Allen rodo los ojos fastidiado.

—Parece que tenemos gustos parecidos.

El mismo modelo y del mismo año. Era siniestro.

— ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

—Sí —dijo él, con la intención a aclarar sus pensamientos.

Kanda lo observó mientras bebía. Se dio cuenta de que aquél se había convertido en su pasatiempo preferido últimamente.

—Y ahora dime el verdadero motivo por el que no quieres aceptar mis regalos. También es mi hija.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero Kanda, yo fui inseminado artificialmente por la muestra número 3—4—6 o algo así. Lo hice porque quería un bebé que fuera exclusivamente mío, no con la esperanza de que el padre metiera las narices en mi vida y echara a perder mis planes.

Kanda sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho impidiéndole respirar. Miró a lo lejos y tragó saliva.

—No puedo dejar de desearlo, Allen de modo que no me lo pidas. Nunca pensé que tendría esta oportunidad. ¿Y por qué iban a arruinar tus planes unos cuantos regalos? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Unos pocos? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Has comprado todo Bloomingdale o sólo el departamento infantil?

La sonrisa de Kanda era un poco tensa.

—Fue muy divertido con sólo pensar en mi niña me vuelve loco.

—No puedes hacer esto Kanda, ni muebles ni ropas. No, otra vez no.

¿Otra vez? Kanda se dio cuenta de que la tensión de su rostro hablaba por sí sola.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que te asusta tanto?

Allen se apoyó en el coche con un suspiro, bebió un trago de agua y le miró fijamente.

—Ya he perdido a un niño antes, Kanda. Fue muy duro lo tenía todo comprado y cuando aborté, sufría al mirar aquellas cosas. Lo di todo a la beneficencia y me juré que no volvería a comprar nada hasta que no tuviera a mi niña en brazos.

—Lo siento, Allen ¡Dios! Hay veces que me comporto como un verdadero idiota. ¡Mira! Por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en algo ¿no?

—Supongo —dijo él con una chispa de humor.

Sin embargo, Kanda continuaba sintiéndose inquieto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas embarazado cuando sufriste el aborto?

—Doce semanas.

— ¿Y qué dice la doctora Namie sobre la niña?

Allen pareció ofenderse.

—Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, Kanda.

—Tú eres asunto mío, moyashi.

Kanda le puso los brazos a los lados, encerrándola entre ellos. Se inclinó hasta que sus caras estuvieron muy cerca.

—No vas a perder a este niño — susurro con absoluta convicción— Lleva sangre Kanda y si tengo que vigilarte cada minuto del día, lo haré.

¡Fantástico! Había conseguido convertirle en una mezcla de niñera y de perro guardián.

—Mira, Kanda. No soy ningún estúpido llevo mucho cuidado y he llegado hasta aquí sin tu ayuda.

Kanda se apretó suavemente contra él, encantado al sentir el contacto con su vientre. Miró un momento aquellos beligerantes ojos plateados como un halcón a su presa y cubrió su boca con los labios.

Allen se sobresaltó y dejó caer la botella de agua. Empujó con ambas manos contra su pecho. Giró la cabeza para evitarle, pero él siguió su movimiento, saboreándolo una y otra vez. De repente le dejó hacer; kanda lo mantenía inmóvil sin necesidad de sujetarlo, sólo con el roce de sus labios y su lengua, enviando oleadas de deseo que traspasaban su cuerpo. La mente de Allen gritaba que le abofeteara, que le hiciera daño, pero no podía.

Tenía la sensación de que hacía siglos que no lo besaban y que en cualquier caso, nunca la habían besado así. Las piernas ni siquiera notaban su peso, los gemidos escapaban de su garganta, las manos se aferraban a su camisa y él seguía besándolo. Abrió los labios para él, para que ahondara el beso, explorando su sabor y dejando que su impulso sensual lo llevara a un lugar desconocido. «Ohh, Kanda!»

Kanda notó el momento en que se rindió, sintió que él se ablandaba deliciosamente y que su respiración se aceleraba al compás de la suya. Y cuando él le abrió los labios creyó que se desgarraba y tuvo que batallar contra su necesidad de buscar más y más para siempre»

Apretó los dedos contra el metal frío del coche, sabiendo que se encontraba a punto de estallar. Antes de cometer una estupidez irreparable, se retiró despacio, robando un último y breve beso.

Allen abrió los ojos esperando ver arrogancia en su expresión, pero sólo encontró una ternura que la dejó sin aliento.

—Tú no has creado este niño por ti mismo, Allen puede que yo no haya tenido el placer de estar dentro de ti primero, pero una parte de mí lo está ahora.

Kanda se apartó abruptamente, obligándolo a soltar la camisa. El mensaje estaba claro. Allí estaba desarrollándose algo más que un niño.

Allen se dirigió a su coche sin decir palabra y puso en marcha el motor. Salió de allí levantando una nube de polvo y piedras, diciéndose que lo había complicado todo, que con aquel beso le había entregado una parte de sí mismo que nunca podría recuperar.

Kanda esperó a que el polvo se disipara y se dejó caer contra el coche. Cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello. Si aquel doncel llegaba a averiguar el poder que tenía sobre él y lo usaba, iba a tener verdaderos problemas. El cielo sabía que ya estaba metido en un buen lío. La entrepierna de los pantalones estaba tan tensa que le parecía que iba a reventar las costuras si se movía.

Jamás había deseado nada tanto como deseaba tener aquella niña, ser su padre.

Sin embargo, después de haber experimentado el fuego de su sensualidad deseaba a Allen mucho más de lo que imaginaba.


End file.
